tsunami_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuno
Natsuno(or Nat) is one of the main protagonists of'' Tsunami.'' Originally a village dweller, he reluctantly moved to Hiroshima with his Foster Parents. Although he hates life in the city, Natsuno decides to stop the Kiri' plans of a "Boring town" after he becomes more kind. Natsuno does not know his true parents, he was born in the village called; The village of Death, there he was found in a trash and a masked man took him in, he was immediately branded smart at age 4 being able to do 5th grade math. Natsuno officially began his training after his mentor's death, learning martial art and using his ki. Personality & Appearance Natsuno is a young man with violet hair, violet eyes and slightly tan skin. He would wear different clothing other than his school uniform, which shows his previous life as a village dweller. After he came back as a stronger man, his skin gains a pale complexion with his hair in a darker tone. In addition, his eyes have become darker with a more cold experssion and they lost their light glint. He also starts wearing darker clothing, as when he first approches Toshio as a regular, he wore a checkered, hooded jacket over a white blouse and black short pants with pink sneakers. Natsuno is a calm and highly intelligent individual, as he is often seen studying in his room. At first glance, he comes off as cold, quiet and uncaring, especially towards Megumi. However, he is also kind, friendly and caring, especially towards those he considers his friends, like Tohru, his siblings, Kaori and Akira. Tatsumi notes this, as Natsuno could have left the village once he learned of the Dangers, but decided to stay and take action against them. Natsuno takes a rational and logical approach to a problem at hand, especially when it comes to fighting the iki, as Ozakai does. Natsuno demonstrates his rationality when he tells Masao off; and when he told Akira they couldn't rush down to their base, as they do not know how many iki have risen (not to mention the issue of Tatsumi). After he comes back as a better fighter—a'' weak warrior''—Natsuno becomes more quiet, solitary and fearless, as he teams up with Toshio to take down the ikis even when he knows what might happen to Tohru and when he knew that he would have to die soon. Despite this, he is still shown to care about his friends as he saved Akira from a iki and reunited Kaori with her brother in a hospital that is near Deathian. Profile He is one of the main protagonists in the series, a 16 year old boy who lives and attends school in Hiroshima. He hates living in the peaceful city and would prefer to be in the villages. Originally a village dweller, Natsuno reluctantly moved to Hiroshima with his parents when they wanted a change of environment. He is usually seen wandering around the bus stop, planning to return to the villages one day. He often exhibits a cold exterior, especially disliking Megumi Shimizu, who has a crush on him. However he is friendly to some, such as the Tanaka children and especially Mutou Tohru, an amiable boy, who persistently tries to become his friend. Discovering Vampires Natsuno was the very first person to realize the existence of Vampire or "the risen", because of Megumi, who became a Vampire after death and continually stalked him. As a result of sleepless nights due to nightmares about Megumi, he had a sleepover at Tohru's place, where he witnessed Megumi biting Tohru. After Tohru's death, he was sure of the existence of Vampire and asked Toshi, the village doctor, whether he thinks Megumi really died or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't taken seriously. However, still determined, he began to get suspicious of the Kirishikis who recently moved into Kanemasa, a castle on top of a hill. During an attempt to look out for anything unusual about them, he noticed the Tanaka children, Akira and Kaori watching the Kanemasa and being stalked by Tatsumi, a servant of the Kirishikis. He found out that they were also aware of vampire and are hoping someone would believe them. Overjoyed, they decided to work together to prove the existence of Vampire to the adults. They began to dig up Megumi's grave to find that her corpse is missing. On their way back, they were attacked by a Vampire. Natsuno knocked the Vampire unconcious and were able to inspect it carefully. Then, they decided to leave the Vampire half-buried so people would find him and the village would be aware of their exsistence. As a result of Natsuno's foster father's carelessness, the Vampire were invited into the house. A resurrected Tohru visited Natsuno and tried to attack him, despite being unwilling to kill him. Natsuno tried to negotiate with Tohru but to no avail. Natsuno managed to run away from Tohru and was surrounded by Tatsumi and Megumi. In a state of confusion, he was unguarded and was bitten by Tohru. The next day, realizing what he is soon to become, he warned Akira and Kaori to stay away from him. Now completely hopeless, he willingly let Tohru bite him every night and soon, died. A New Fighter After disappearing for a while, he reappeared as a Beast Holder, a superior person with a beast and worked together with Toshi in order to annilihate Vampire. He bit Toshio, cancelling Chizuru Kirishiki's control over him by biting Toshio and hypnotising him. Natsuno was also seen spying at night to search for clues and watching Toshio. ''Becoming a monster'' :"You don't have to do this. Aren't you afraid of dying?" :"I've been dead for some time now." :—Tatsumi's and Natsuno's last words in the anime In one of the episodes, Natsuno and Tatsumi fight each other, a conflict which leads to the two falling into a pit filled with dead ''vampire ''corpses—as Natsuno had planned, just in case the fall didn't kill them. Natsuno pulls out and lights a bomb. Tatsumi tells him that he didn't have do this; but Natsuno counters his question about being afraid to die—after all, he was already "dead for some time now." With that, the bomb explodes, guessing to kill them both. Natsuno survived the blast and injected him self with healing potions, he eventually began fighting again learning new things that he never knew he could do, he than goes back to school and begans dating Auteri. Gallery 185px-Natsuno_redorn_as_warewolf.jpg|During blast